SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)
|run = October 6, 2014 - present |genre = Animated Comedy |season = 144 (aired) 161 (ordered) |episode = 3500+ (aired) N/A (ordered) |status = Airing; In Production |executive = Check List of Episodes/Episode Guide |company = Nickelodeon (2014-65) PI (2063-2109) Jasbre TV (2109-74) Box Productions (2174-2187) Various (2187-present) |card = }} SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated fanon series created by Phin68 and developed by Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon, following the cancellation in 2016, it was quicky revived by PI / Temmie Central and aired on there for 93 years until being switched again to Jasbre TV airing there for about 40 years with improving ratings, then in 2174, it went back and forth between several networks, like Box Productions and Monorail TV. After Minti merged with Cut-Out, the series aired on Box Productions. The series has since begun airing on other networks such as NickToons TV, Noob Boy Studios, Temmie Central, Para Beetle TV, Squidwork, Anemone TV, Fallen Falcon TV, Toon Disney, Fox Kids, Banana Studios, Nickelodeon, Purple TV and SBN. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Synopsis In the Pacific Ocean, there is a small town called Bikini Bottom. The residents of Bikini Bottom are all quirky sea creatures. One particularly funny townsperson is SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge who dwells in a pineapple. A new recruit at Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, the Krusty Krab, he lives a crazy life with his hard-headed neighbor and friend Patrick. His other neighbor Squidward is a sarcastic, boring octopus who can't stand SpongeBob. At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob works for the money-obsessed Eugene Krabs. While Mr. Krabs is often harsh to his employees, he is clever and cares deeply for his own daughter Pearl. In his time off, SpongeBob attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School and hangs out with his other friend Sandy the Squirrel. Over it's course run, various characters created specifically for the show like Maja, Patrick Jr. and Adam, and more obscure characters like SpongeBert and Patch joined the gang, the first three quickly becoming popular within the community fanbase. Seasons 86 to 90 see a change in tone while World War IV hits the city of Bikini Bottom. After Season 90, the series time-shifts 50 years into 2198, bringing back Mr. Krabs and others. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene Krabs (Seasons 1-75; 91-) * Gary the Snail * Sheldon Plankton (Seasons 1-75; 91-) * Tina SquarePants * Sunny SquarePants * Mr. Craps (Seasons 10; 74-) * Adam Fishman (Seasons 23-26; 49-75; 91-) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 38-62; 72-73; 91-) * Maja Avery (Seasons 46-58; 69-75; 82-86; 91-) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 69-70; 73-75; 91-) * Erving Wollows (Seasons 75-) *John Cruso (Seasons 75-) * Hannah Avery (Seasons 75-) * SquidClone (Season 75-) * Eugene Krabs Junior (Seasons 82-86) * Sheldon Plankton Junior (Seasons 82-86) * Pearl Krabs (Seasons 82-) * Beatrice Ackerfish (Seasons 82-86) * Olivia Evilly (season 111-present) * Sympie Plankton (Coming Season 115) Recurring Characters * * Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff * Karen Plankton (Seasons 1-75; 91-) * Larry the Lobster * Maja Avery (Seasons 59-68) * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (Seasons 62; 65-66; 69-70; 74; 75) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 63-71) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 71-72) * Mr. Crustacean (Seasons 73-) * Bargibant (Seasons 74-) * Paddy (Season 75-77) * Patchy the Pirate (Season 1-10; 77) * MermaidoOof and BarnacleBoi (Season 81) * Rocky the Milkshake Gremlin (Season 81-86) * Patch (Season 83-86) * Magenta (season 83-86) * Hoopla (season 90-) * Edward SquarePants (season 106-) Minor Characters * SpongeDrake * Betty * SpongeBecca * Spot * Beatrice * Goree da Snail * Gabi SquarePants (Season 84-85) * The Sacred Fishary (Seasons 47-59; 65; 71) * Mary J. Avery Mother (Season 62) * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Seasons ??) * Evelyn the Sardine (Seasons 67-68; 100-???) * George Soros (Seasons 121-136) Theme Songs *Seasons 1-37 - SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Era *Seasons 38-59 - Spongy Adventure Central Era *Seasons 60-99 - Ridin' the Hook TV Era V1 *Seasons 100-114 - Never Give Up TV Era V2 *Seasons 115-127 - SpongeBob Birthday Theme Productions Era *Seasons 128-156 - When Worlds Collide Producers Era V1 *Seasons 157- - Bikini Bottom, Rock Bottom Producers Era V2 History The show was initially created in 1999 by Phin68 and produced by as a series of seven shorts for the Nickelodeon show Oh Yeah! Cartoons. The shorts received low ratings so they were cancelled, but reruns eventually became high in demand so the series officially began as a proper television series in 2014, with the episode 'Shadow', staring a 20-episode season. The show received steady ratings until Nickelodeon halted airing the show after Episode 10a of the second season, resulting in a 4 month hiatus. The show continued to see steady rising ratings throughout the 43 seasons many users showran, but around Seasons 37-43 the fans did complain about quality declining, resulting in TheJasbre202 taking over in the 44th season. This was also when PI gained the rights to the series. The ratings greatly improved as it was advertised as a new person running the series, but ultimately flopped following in the 45th season as he co-showran with Swaner, so he ended up leaving the show in the middle of the season. Swaner ended up showrunning 2 more seasons until he was fired by the network and replaced with Somematchyguy19. Season 49 marks the return of Polar (now credited with her real name) as a director; Adam becomes a main character in this season. Season 50 has Daniloeverton joining the cast, and having been in there for a VERY long time, under various pseudonyms. In Seasons 51 & 52, two writers of the series (WalkingBird and Daniloeverton) decided to call dibs on them. Season 53 gives the Fisharies (and T.S.F.) a big role. Season 54 is the first season to make it to the 22th century, but it saw WalkingBird announcing he's leaving the series. Cicicity called dibs on Seasons 55-57, the first saw Daniloeverton's and CrazyMew37's departure; the second was the second "Sequel Season"; and the last has WalkingBird doing one last episode before finally leaving, and Daniloeverton unceremoniously making more and more episodes since then. During the 58th season, AFallenPower and Dragongeek71 becames the show's first two-parter directors. On Polar's third season showrunning, TheJasbre202 made a return to the show under writing staff, along with newcomer Rocky Lobster, who'd be his partner on the show. They would casually write episodes, and announced that they'd be showrunning Season 60-62, and pre-write the episodes. It would also be the last produced by airing on Temmie Central, as the show was declining in merchandise sales and was moved to Jasbre TV following the 59th season's finish. This proved a bold move for the show, and PI stopped producing the show altogether, favouring to focus on their more known worldwide hits. In Season 61 SpongeBob's dad was killed off because the actor wanted to leave the show and end his contract with the company. That resulted in a decline of ratings. TheJasbre202 became head supervisor of the show's production making sure the seasons were never unfinished like in some of the early seasons. Near the end of Season 62, Maja Avery was killed off because the actress for her would be recording a new album and going on tour and needed a break from the series, resulting in only 4-5 cameos in seasons 63-68. Season 63 saw a new showrunner known as BobSponge444 who loved the idea of having 40 episodes a season. His season saw a decline in ratings. Seasons 64 and 65 saw the return of Somematchyguy19 as showrunner, doing the usual, during the season Patrick Jr. got his own spinoff, resulting in his appearance narrowing down to a cameo every season. BobSponge444 returned yet again to showrun Season 66. Season 67 was the first to have Dragongeek71 solo showrun, but in the middle o fproduction saw numerous crew changes with the leaving of Daniloeverton, BobSponge444 and others. The season was finished by a new crew consisting of TheJasbre202, Somematchyguy19, AFallenPower and CrazyMew37. BobSponge444 came back to showrun 68 before completely leaving the series. His last season was the first full one to include the new crew. Seasons 69 and 70 saw the return of TheJasbre202 and Rocky Lobster, and the last time they'd pre-write their seasons. They brought in a new character Mr. Shicowa as Mr. Krabs retired in the middle of season 70. During the middle of Season 72, it was announced that Patrick Jr. would completely exit the series to fully focus on the 3rd season of his spin-off, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Shicowa, Maja Avery, Adam Fishman and MermaidKid and BarnacleBean would exit their contracts following the Season 75 premiere to work on Better Days. New characters like Mr. Craps, Mr. Crustacean, Bargibant and Spot would take over following the premiere. Erving, John and Hannah were added in absence of new characters in the middle of Season 75 by TheJasbre202. In that same season, Patrick's cousin Paddy was introduced. On March 25th 2018, a video game was released for the spin-off. Paddy was later killed off in Season 77. In April, Sponge TV was made just for airing reruns of the series 24/7, it is owned by Jasbre Productions/Jasbre TV. Since then, the series had a very rigid airdate schedule (of who was broke since S94), with episodes airing every Monday of the third week of September and ending on May. Beginning with Season 77, the writers of each episode started to get their credits, later, on Season 88, directors of each episode were credited as well. However, that role has been revoked since S109, because of whoever wrote a certain episode also directed it (which was apparent since Season 94), making the position look pointless. As the wiki was changing as a whole, the series was too. Title cards were wildly varied in quality, some beign well-made (Spongebobfan90796), a few average at best (HannelSam) and others were terrible-looking (Mimara 2). So, Jasbre ordered Matchy to be the only TC maker since, with some exceptions here and then. RDK slid away to make place for Jasbre Animation since S87. On August 1st, it was announced the series would move to Minti beginning with Season 115, yet Sponge TV will still own rerunning rights. On August 31st, it was announced it was moving to Box Productions. Later it was announced that the showrunners would be able to choose what company they'd want the season to be produced by, beginning with Season 128. Later it was announced that Jasbre would retire after Season 154. Production Studios * Nickelodeon (Seasons 1-40) * PI (Seasons 41-59) * Jasbre Productions (Seasons 60-114) * Minti Productions (Seasons 115-127) * Rough Draft Korea (Seasons 1-86; Shut Down) * Jasbre Animation (Seasons 87-) Staff Executive Producers/Showrunners Check List of Episodes/Episode Guide Producers Logos *PolarTem - Created Logos for 2014-2109 Era; Nickelodeon and Polar Inc. eras. *TheJasbre202 - Created 3rd Logo for 2109-present era; Jasbre TV, Box Productions and Independent Producers eras. Title Card and Banner Artists Current *Somematchyguy19 - Title Cards (Seasons 16; 44-70; 72-present); - Banners (Seasons 55-58; 63; 71-80; 84-88; 91-97; 101-present) *TheJasbre202 - Banners (Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100) Former *Husemana - Title Cards (Seasons 8-46) *Spongebobfan90796 - Title Cards (Seasons 16; 17; 36; 37; 77-80; 84) *Jackbradley2006 - Title Cards (Seasons 33-37) *BobSponge444 - Title Cards (Seasons 37-45; 67) *SpongeBob13579 - Title Cards (Seasons 37-43; 46) *HippyDippyHoop5 - Banners (Seasons 44-47); - Title Cards (Seasons 67; 71; 74-77) *WalkingBird - Title Cards (Seasons 47-54; 57); - Banners (Season 52) *CrazyMew37 - Banners (Seasons 48, 50-51; 53-54) *Golfpecks256 - Title Cards (Seasons 51; 63; 67; 77; 79-80) *Dragongeek71 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-60) *Stacy54 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-58; 60-61; 63) *Randomguy385 - Banners (Seasons 64-68) *RTheNoob74 - Title Cards (Seasons 66-67) *Monicasgangfan - Title Cards (Seasons 68-74) *PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots - Title Cards (Seasons 71-73; 75) *Missrabbitfan - Title Cards (Seasons 72; 74; 80; 84) *RTehNoobv2 - Title Cards (Seasons 75-76) *TannerTheGreatDane - Title Cards (Seasons 76-78) *Mimara 2 - Title Cards (Seasons 79-80; 84) Writers * Everyone's a writer! Simply add an episode to the most recent episode list! ** Note: It is recommended to set the length of the title cards at 130 pixels for consistency, and centering them. Trivia *This is the series with the most seasons in SBFW, being 135, the second most being SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures with 89 seasons. *This series has run for about 132 seasons so far, and is renewed all the way to 161. *Para Beetle TV used to air the episodes earlier than they were supposed to. *TheJasbre202 is the only current showrunner with most seasons under his belt, with 36 seasons. (He also ran 5 seasons with , who also ran 19 seasons.) *Seasons with 30+ episodes (starting with Season 77) would air 1-2 episodes / 2-4 segments per week to maintain the September-May/9 month new season period. However, this changed as later seasons broke the September-May airing schedule. *This series sparked the new network, Sponge TV. *From Season 1 to Season 43, Executive Producer/Showrunner positions were given to users who have created any of the "List of Episodes" table pages. Since Season 44, the workers began to claim any seasons they want to showran (or, as is commonly known, 'calling dibs' on them.). * Some episodes from Season 1 until Season 31 were actually made between July 6, 2009 for about April 18, 2014 on the List of episodes/Movies page, once every season was finished there, they were separated off of it, and later spawned into their own articles. (an example of this is the Season 8 page once being referred as to Season 34 with the same episodes seen on the current page.) Gallery Fanonlogor.png|The series' logo (2014-16) on Nickelodeon. Spongebobfanonnewlogo.png|The series' logo (2016-2109) on Temmie Central SpongeBob_Fanon_HD_Logo.jpg|The series' logo (2109-present) on Jasbre TV. User Approvals Category:2017 Category:Swaner Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:Temmie Central Category:Fox Kids Category:Series Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Cicicity Category:AFallenPower Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:WalkingBird Category:Toon Disney Category:Banana Studios Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Daniloeverton Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Dragongeek71 Category:BobSponge444 Category:PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots Category:Anemone TV Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Approved by Bonniemew33 Category:Approved by bonniemew33 Category:Camilodelgadofigu 15 Category:Shows written by Gene Scallop Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Purple133 Category:PI Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:FireMatch Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows directed by FireMatch Category:Shows directed by SpongeBot678 Category:Jasbre TV Category:2019 Category:Box Productions Category:Shows directed by SpongebobSqurePants Category:2020 Category:2009